


Double Trouble in the Desert

by StariWolfe



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, adventures of the dumbass crew, based on a real thing that happened while playing the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: The commander and crew are hunting treasure in the desert again, but wild magic from Augury Rock causes some...strange things to happen.





	Double Trouble in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an actual thing that happened while playing the game with my friends. Obviously I've taken creative liberties to make it funny, but I still hope you enjoy it. Lemon and Kynedyr are commander-lemon-bae's (on tumblr) characters, Ellyewen is ellyewen-of-the-dorksquad (also on tumblr), and the rest are mine, and the character images can be found at nocte-argentea on tumblr. My two friends I mentioned also helped me write their characters in this, so go check them out!

The commander’s motley crew was treasure hunting in the Elonian desert when they were stopped by something rather odd.

The small group was walking in the Elon Riverlands, with Vesper leading the way towards a supposed treasure cache. Behind her, Altair, Nocte, Luna, Lemon, Ellyewen and Kynedyr were following at a good pace, and they were making good time towards where the cache was allegedly located. Unfortunately, some of the party members weren’t convinced that they were going the right way.

“Commander, are you sure we’re going in the right direction?” Ellyewen, still unused to the desert, was not a big fan of trekking over the sandy dunes. “It’s way too hot for us to be lost right now.”

“Yes, Elly, I’m sure. You need to trust me a little more, mate!” Vesper threw a grin over her shoulder at the warrior. “Have I ever lead you astray before?”

“That time with the ice hydras.” Altair commented dryly behind her. “You know, where you got an ice spike in your leg and I had to carry you out? That was a near disaster.”

“That doesn’t count because Elly wasn’t there. Besides, we earned a ton of gold from that cache, and I’m still alive to tell the tale.” The commander brushed off the comment, not letting it shake her good mood. She knew her sylvari friend was teasing her anyway; he wasn’t complaining about the gold they earned. Though she could almost hear Nocte rolling her eyes; the norn wasn’t too happy with that venture, even though they had been successful.

Suddenly, the group felt a surge of magic coming from the direction of Augury Rock. The looked at each other, confused for a moment, before Ellyewen spoke up.

“What was that? It felt...really weird.” The woman looked around, almost like she expected someone to come from behind the dunes and attack.

“Wild magic that was released from Augury Rock. It happens from time to time, we’ll be fine.” Nocte was quick to quell Elly’s fears, thankfully. But something bothered Vesper a bit.

“You feel weird, Elly? That’s a bit unusual. The wild magic hasn’t really affected me much before.” To her knowledge, anyway. She certainly never felt weird after the magics were released before.

“It could be because it’s your first time experiencing it.” Altair stated. Vesper was thankful for his voice of reason. “Just in case, let’s continue on our way. Wild magic does cause some strange happenings in the desert, and the pale mother knows we don’t need too much trouble in this heat.”

The adventurers continued on their way again, climbing up the dunes towards the supposed treasure. Vesper got to the top of a particularly high dune and looked around, trying to get a good view of the area. She saw the general area of where the supposed cache was hidden, but strangely, in the direction of Augury Rock, she saw a figure fast approaching them. That was odd. Other folks were rare in this part of the desert, so why was someone coming towards them?

“Heads up, mates. We’ve got some company coming our way. Altair, can I borrow that telescope?” The sylvari passed her the item in question, and Vesper looked through it to see who was coming towards them. She lowered the telescope, confused, and look at Elly to confirm that she was still here. She passed the telescope back to Altair, still looking at the person coming towards them.

“Altair, mate, do me a favor. Look at that person and tell me if something is weird about them.” Altair did as she asked, and like she did a moment ago, he lowered the telescope, confused, and looked at Elly to confirm her presence.

“Is it just me, or does that person...look like Elly?”

“It’s not just you. That person looks exactly like Elly.”

“Wait, what? How?” Ellyewen herself went wide-eyed with wonder. “But I’m right here!”

“Oh hell. You know what I just remembered? Sometimes when the wild magic is released, it creates-” Luna began.

“...a doppelganger.” Nocte finished. A doppelganger had hunted her once, and Vesper could tell that she was not a fan of fighting another one. The norn turned back to the commander. “So what’s the plan? These guys are tricky, especially if we get it confused with the actual Elly.”

“Play it cool and we’ll get through.” Vesper turned towards the approaching apparition. “All we need to do is keep track of which is which and we’ll be-”

Vesper’s sentence was cut off by Elly's uproarious laughter as she darted past the group, armor clanking with every step she took. Oh she had gone alright, arms flailing like an idiot, laughter piercing the air. If the doppelganger hadn't noticed its original before, it certainly had now. The commander would eventually retell this part as if it were in slow motion- the doppelganger running directly at Elly, the change in tone of Elly's laughter into sheer terror, and in true Elly fashion, the moment the sand shifted beneath her weight just enough to send them both tumbling down the sand dune.

“Ah, shit. Well, there she goes... ” Lemon said, watching the warrior tumble in the sand with herself.

“Oh for the love of Kormir. Alright you dimwits, stop right there!” Vesper commanded, walking to the identical people at the bottom of the dune. An air of authority surrounded her now; she was not going to let a fake Elly ruin this excursion. The two stopped fighting, getting to their feet and glaring daggers at one another. “Time to figure out who’s the real one. What do you lot think?” She turned to the rest of the group.

“It’s me! I’m the real one!” She heard the Ellyewen on the left say. Convincing.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, it’s obviously me!” The Ellyewen on the right countered. Oh boy, it was gonna be one of those days, wasn’t it?

“Hang on, Vesper, I have an idea on how to figure this out.” Lemon stepped forward, awaiting the commander’s permission.

“Alright, go ahead.” Vesper said with a nod. Lemon marched over to the two identical people and looked them both in the eyes, supposedly examining them for some hint of a difference. Apparently not finding anything, she turned around, allegedly giving up…

Before turning around quick as lightning and punching both of the Ellys right in the face. 

Vesper’s jaw dropped, wondering what in the hell the sylvari was thinking. She turned back to the others, and saw Altair doubled over, trying not to laugh, Kynedyr looking absolutely love struck at his girlfriend’s strength but also laughing, Luna failing to hide her joy, and Nocte looking away, but very clearly giggling at the display.

“Well, I tried.” Lemon, not really bothered by what she just did, shrugged and walked back towards the group.

“Lemon, what in the name of the Five Gods was that supposed to accomplish!?” Vesper looked exasperatedly at the sylvari in question. What Lemon just did was funny as hell, but she really didn’t see why she did it. 

Lemon paused for a minute, seeming to consider the answer for herself, before she finally answered. 

“I thought the bad one would just poof away, and I figured Elly could take a hit, but they’re both pretty sturdy, so I’m out of ideas.” 

Vesper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before staring at the two Ellys again, who were getting up from where Lemon knocked them on the ground.

“Lemon, what was that for!?” The one on the left exclaimed, rubbing her eye where Lemon had struck. That might cause a black eye, Vesper thought. If it was the real Elly, that is.

“You’re really lucky I’m not in the mood to fight you right now.” The Elly on the right said, glaring murderously at the yellow sylvari. This one didn’t seem to be in as much pain, and Vesper couldn’t even see a bruise forming.

She got an idea.

“Alright, I have a question that only the real Ellyewen would know the answer to.” She looked from one to the other, a smirk forming on her lips. “Who does Ellyewen have a crush on? Logan Thackeray or Caithe?” 

The Ellyewen on the left started blushing immensely, while the one on the right looked away in embarrassment. The one on the right spoke first.

“Logan, obviously. Have you seen him?”

“Aye, I have. I used to have a thing for him myself, but that’s not the answer I was looking for, was it, Elly? The answer is both.” Vesper looked to the right one, since the left one was now lying on the ground, tomato red. “I believe we know who our fake is, lads!”

“You damn bitch! I’ll kill you all!” The confirmed doppelganger charged at Vesper, who quickly dodged backwards and readied herself to fight. The rest of the crew followed suit, pulling out weapons and preparing to end the fake Ellyewen.

“Elly! Get behind us so we don’t hurt you by accident!” Kynedyr shouted at the real Ellyewen, who was still trying to control her red face. Thankfully, she heard him and heeded the command, moving behind the rest of the group to recover.

The rest of the party began to fight the doppelganger, who was much stronger than her appearance and counterpart led them to believe. It was a hard fight, with Altair needing to grab Vesper and move her way from the fray to recover for a bit, and Lemon picking up Kynedyr and throwing him straight at the fake at one point. Nocte was barely breaking a sweat, switching between shooting the fake with Kudzu and slashing with her greatsword, and Luna had a good sniper position on the top of the dune.

“Hey, commander! Can we keep this Elly instead? She’s stronger!” Kyn yelled at Vesper, wearing a sassy grin.

“Sure, I’m okay with that.” Vesper yelled back, also smiling. She continued to fight the doppelganger, of course. They were just joking.

“Hey! I heard that!” Ellyewen yelled from where she was resting. She was still nursing her eye from when Lemon punched her.

“No worries, mate, we’re joking! We’d much rather have you!” Vesper said while dodging away from the fake Elly’s swords.

The fight went on for a few more minutes, before they finally finished off the fake. Vesper walked over to Elly and made sure she was recovering well.

“You alright, mate? Not too shaken, I hope.” She flashed Ellyewen a comforting smile.

“Yeah...I’m fine...Everything's...A-Okay....” The warrior was lying prone on the ground, pale as a ghost and staring off into the distance. Vesper wasn’t even sure she proper registered the question.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m sure most of us have had a crush on Logan at some point.” Luna mentioned. “I know Sapphire did for a while, not sure if she still does.”

“And like I said earlier, so did I. That’s years in the past now, though.” Vesper turned to look at the rest of the party. “Anyway, with that over and done, shall we continue? We aren’t too far from where the cache is supposed to be.”

With Ellyewen sufficiently recovered and the fight over and done, the group continued traveling towards their goal. Vesper was leading the party again, with Altair close behind her and the others following a few meters away, making sure no more odd occurrences happened. As they walked, the two frontrunners discussed the strange incident that just occurred.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting that to happen.” Altair mentioned, staying near to the commander. They were both tired out from the fight, so being near to each other wasn’t a bad idea in case some other creature wanted a piece of them. “Seeing two Ellys was incredibly jarring. How did you figure them out, anyway? I saw that look you had before you asked that question. You already knew, didn’t you?”

“Good eye, mate. Aye, I did, but I wanted to be sure.” She looked back over her shoulder at the woman in question. “I noticed that the fake Elly was much more ready to fight, and a bit more mean spirited than our Elly could ever be. Not only that, she did recover quicker from Lemon’s punch than the real Elly, and was less injured from it as well.”

“So you’re telling me that Lemon’s plan to punch the fake away actually worked in a sense?”

“Yup. Weren’t expecting to hear that, were you?”

“I was not. I also wasn’t expecting…” He turned to the commander with a smirk on his face, “To hear that you had a thing for Logan in the past! Tell me more about that, please, this sounds like some interesting information I can tell around the fire.”

“Absolutely not.” Vesper said with a blush. “But we might be able to get some information out of Elly. I think that’d be much more entertaining, don’t you? Besides, she has crushes on two people, which means twice as many things as I can tell you.”

“True. We may want to quell her fears about her loves being out, though.” 

“You’re right, mate. You may want to talk to her about that instead of me, though. Your silver tongue will be useful for calming her down.”

“I can do that. Anyway, shall we continue? We’re almost there, right?”

Vesper nodded, and the party ventured forth and collected their prize, with a bonus story to tell around the fire that evening.


End file.
